


sweet smooth lullaby

by differentjasper



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hypnosis, Insomnia, M/M, Pining, i wanted to write smth soft so here it is..., just a teeny bit implied anyway, seriously i literally just jump straight into fluff, smooth jazz used for good, stubborn branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Branch asks Chaz if he can help him sleep. Chaz obliges.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	sweet smooth lullaby

"Could you... use your music to help me sleep?"

Chaz blinked. "What?"

Branch sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two pinched fingers. He stumbled around his words as he spoke, starting out frustrated, but slowly seeming to get more nervous as he went. "I just... I haven't slept in a while and I know it's going to get  _ worse _ before it gets better and I figured you might be able to help and I just  _ really _ don't need to be stuck with insomnia right now."

Chaz squinted at Branch as he finally trailed off in his uncharacteristic rambling, noting  _ much _ heavier eye bags than usual. "I don't know about  _ making _ you sleep, but I can absolutely help you relax enough that maybe you can."

Branch gave him a sudden relieved grin. Chaz would have been shocked, but he could practically feel Branch wanting to pass out right there.  _ "Thank you." _

Chaz smiled back, standing and patting Branch on the shoulder before floating past him. He drifted toward the bedroom, gesturing for Branch to follow. Branch stumbled after him, watching him settle himself in a sitting position against the headboard, grabbing a pillow and setting it between his legs. Branch hesitated, grin fading... but then Chaz gave him a  _ look, _ one that said  _ you were the one who asked for this. _ So with a huff, Branch stalked forward to clamber onto the bed.

He did have a bit of defiance, though, picking the pillow up and adjusting it before practically throwing himself back first on it, squirming overdramatically to lay his head not quite in Chaz's lap.

Chaz chuckled at the antics, already settling his hands on Branch's shoulders and massaging a bit. "Oh, well, there's one of your problems, you're stiff as a board. Just  _ relax~" _ he sang. Branch made a small noise of surprise as his shoulders suddenly dropped under Chaz's fingers, face falling slack with them. Chaz winced. "Sorry. I should have warned you..."

Branch blinked, scrunching his face for a moment just to make sure he still could. "Oh. Um. It's alright, just... yeah, warn me please?"

Chaz nodded, still rubbing at Branch's shoulders. Branch could already feel himself relaxing, more than he had in days, though he still hadn't switched from  _ tired _ to  _ sleepy _ yet.

"I'm going to start, alright?" Chaz murmured, voice gentle.

Branch took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut and letting them open again on the exhale. "O-ok."

Chaz smiled. He began humming, picking up his hands to play with Branch's hair as his saxophone started to play itself in the background. The pop troll fought a giggle, already feeling the jazz worming its way into his ear.

The music felt... calmer, somehow, than the boat. More low-key. Like a lullaby.

Branch found himself fighting his eyelids closing, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was bothering. Though, it wasn't just his eyelids he was fighting, it was almost like... he was fighting for his  _ mind, _ as well. It had been so much faster than he expected, too.

"Don't fight it," Chaz murmured, making Branch jump, "Just let yourself feel the music."

Branch couldn't help the surprised and apologetic whine in his throat, with how automatic it was. His fighting was almost involuntary, some survival instinct that wasn't actually necessary. He went to apologize, but he could barely string words together, and all that came out was babble.  _ One _ of the words was sorry, at least.

Chaz chuckled, and Branch slowly realized Chaz had moved to running his fingers along his neck and jaw, and for some reason, that felt just as comforting as when those same hands were in his hair.

Branch also slowly became aware that he wasn't sure how long it had been since they had started, as the music swelled into an almost unexpected climax. His train of thought felt more and more disconnected. His thoughts weren't coherent at all at this point, more sensation and emotions than words. He wasn't sure if the more nonsensical thoughts were a side effect of the jazz, or if he was finally dropping off into dreams...

"Just let yourself go," Chaz sighed, leaning all the way over and... Branch  _ must _ be hallucinating by now,  _ kissed him on the forehead.  _ "Let your thoughts go, let yourself be lost in the music..."

Branch realized Chaz was repeating the phrases, varying them a bit, over and over and over again. He wasn't sure if this was the beginning, or if Chaz had been speaking for a few minutes... and at this point, he wasn't sure if he cared.

He could feel himself dropping in and out of consciousness, like the lights flickering in an old building. It almost felt like he should be scared, but... he was so  _ relaxed. _

Chaz kept murmuring, repeating the same phrases, to the point that Branch was barely processing them, just letting them flow through his nearly empty head. His worries were falling away, and he sighed, relaxing even further into Chaz's arms.

Finally,  _ finally... _ he let himself drop into complete unawareness.


End file.
